


Шаг назад и шаг вперед

by Alot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot
Summary: Ханамия не удержался и поехал в гости...





	Шаг назад и шаг вперед

Ханамия быстро нашел нужный дом: бело-синие фургончики словно позвали его издалека. Хмурое небо задевало тучами крыши многоквартирных домов и пышные кроны молчаливых мрачных деревьев.

“Опять какие-то трущобы”, — подумал Ханамия, прекрасно зная, что неправ.

Жилой комплекс из аккуратных светлых домов в четыре-пять этажей привольно раскинулся среди густой зелени. Ханамия шел мимо каштанов, скамеек на красивых чугунных ножках, живых изгородей. Не комплекс, а мечта токийца, угнетенного кучной столичной застройкой. Все дорожки были пустынными, люди как будто вымерли. Лишь однажды Ханамии по дороге попалась старушка — кривоногое неряшливое существо с бессмысленным лицом внезапно постаревшей девочки. И только в доме, рядом с которым стояли фургончики, кипела жизнь.

— Пожалуйста, посторонитесь, — двое парней, одетых в белые защитные костюмы, волокли что-то массивное, завернутое в пленку. От костюмов и от свертка пованивало. Или Ханамии так показалось. Он пошел по призрачному следу запаха.

На третьем этаже стояли люди. Нельзя было сказать, что они толпились: несколько женщин шушукались, сбившись в кучку, — “странно пахло, и у меня вдруг откуда-то полетели мухи, мухи”, — да рядом с одной из квартир переминался мужчина, то снимая, то надевая кепку с видом “да-а-а, дела”. Из квартиры в коридор сновали люди в защитных костюмах, вынося свертки, завернутые в пленку. На Ханамию никто не обращал внимания, и он подошел поближе. В доме все квартиры выходили на открытые галереи. Дуло. Ночью и утром шел дождь, и плитки пола рядом с парапетом галереи влажно отражали тени облаков. От пола поднимался влажный дух побитой листвы.

Ханамия бросил взгляд в сторону входа: за темным провалом коридора маячил желтушный пузырь комнаты. Внутри белые тени в намордниках масок что-то распыляли на пол. Из квартиры тянуло равнодушным запахом дешевенькой чистоты и горьковатым — застаревшего разложения, полностью перебивая свежий запах дождя. Женщины продолжали перешептываться про мух.

Ханамия провел рукой по перилам, убедился, что они высохли, прислонился к парапету и приготовился ждать. Из квартиры продолжали выносить вещи: мебель, коробки с книгами, потом очередь дошла до татами и досок пола.

“Наверное, упал на пол и умер”, — решил Ханамия.

Он уж научился различать людей в костюмах. Он до сих пор не знал, как их зовут, и дал им прозвища: Скучный, Тумбочка, Новичок. Они все были сосредоточенные молчальники — может быть, работа так влияла. Или, наоборот, такая работа привлекала людей определенного склада. Единственная девушка в команде на их фоне смотрелась фонтаном дружелюбия. Чаще всего именно она общалась с социальными работниками, обеспокоенными соседями, родственниками умерших в тех редких случаях, когда они находились. Ай, единственная, чье имя Ханамия узнал. Хотя нет, не только ее. Ее и…

Из квартиры донесся грохот.

— Шеф! — вскрикнула Ай. Ее голос приглушила маска.

— Потолки слишком низкие.

…Киеши. 

Ему пришлось наклониться, чтобы не стукнуться о притолоку. 

— Стандартная планировка. Плюс еще лампа от высоты отнимает, — Ай, как всегда, ходила за ним хвостом.

Киеши прислонился к стене рядом с квартирой, стянул капюшон и маску. Он выглядел бы нормально, пусть и уставший, и плоховато выбритый, если бы не покрасневшие глаза и тяжелый, пустой взгляд. Ханамии даже сначала показалось, что Киеши его не узнал.

— Шеф? — Ай топталась рядом.

Ханамию ужасно раздражало, когда она так звала Киеши.

— Можешь спросить у соцработника, есть ли наследники? — Киеши попытался изобразить улыбку, но она вышла мертворожденная.

Ай подобстрастно закивала. Ханамия подождал, пока она отойдет.

— Жалеешь себя?

Киеши посмотрел на него все тем же тяжелым, бессмысленным взглядом.

— Отойдем.

Они завернули за угол. Галерея заканчивалась тупиком. С этой стороны к дому жалось престарелое миндальное дерево с узловатым кривым стволом, и тупичок затапливали шелест листвы и тени. Киеши смотрел на миндаль долгое мгновение, словно бы не видя, потом крепко схватился рукой за колено и начал медленно сползать по стене. Это явно требовало от него усилий. Ханамия следил за ним с брезгливым раздражением. Жалеть людей он так и не научился. Он думал, что Киеши сядет на корточки, но тот уселся прямо на пол и с полувздохом-полушипением вытянул ногу.

— Курить будешь?

Ханамия покачал головой.

— А я буду.

Киеши расстегнул защитный костюм до самой промежности и достал из джинсов пачку сигарет, зажигалку и дорожную пепельницу. Ханамия подошел и, победив брезгливость, сел с ним рядом.

— Не бойся, пол чистый. Ай протерла.

— Знала, что ты побежишь курить? — Ханамия скривился.

— Ребята тоже.

— Я не боюсь. Самое грязное, что здесь есть — ты.

Киеши замедленно моргнул, понюхал рукав, скривился и, затянувшись, выдохнул дым на предплечье.

— Ничего не поделаешь, — он откинул голову на стену. — Его нашли через две недели после смерти, а жара спала только недавно.

Киеши потер глаза и опять скривился.

— Тебе его так жаль, что ты расплакался? — ядовито спросил Ханамия.

— Нет, это из-за щелочи. Пришлось заливать буквально все и снимать пол до бетона, — Киеши снова затянулся и наконец посмотрел на Ханамию почти нормально, словно только что проснулся. Терпкий запах табака изгонял ту, другую, неприятную горечь. — Если тебе так противно, чего сел рядом?

— Пассивное курение, — Ханамия пожал плечами. — Слишком привлекательно для бывшего курильщика. Зря я бросил…

— А чего бросил?

— Мама истерику закатила.

Киеши, улыбнувшись, на этот раз слабенькой, но живой улыбкой, протянул ему сигарету. Ханамия покачал головой, дождался, когда Киеши снова затянется, наклонился к нему и жестко поцеловал взасос, хлебнув дыма. Киеши, подавившись, страшно закашлялся.

— Люблю ограничивать количество вредных привычек, — Ханамия выдохнул, след сигаретного дыма расплылся в густом, влажном воздухе.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — наконец спросил Киеши.

— Умираю, хочу получить консультацию.

Киеши пристально смотрел на него.

— Нет уж, спасибо, — Киеши вжикнул молнией. — Достаточно смертей на сегодня.

— Как бы там ни было, я уже отпустил машину. Давай, Киеши, не ломайся, — Ханамия вкрадчиво положил ему руку на локоть. 

— Чудесная формулировка, — у Киеши взлетели брови.

Ханамия улыбнулся. Что бы там Киеши ни думал, ему было никуда не деться от Ханамии.

— Шеф!

Будь она проклята, эта девица. Ханамия, поджав губы, уставился на миндаль. Ему отпилили ветки со стороны галереи, и на стволе остались рубцы. Ханамия рассматривал их, не вслушиваясь в разговор. Соцработник что-то там, наследники… он сказал… квартира, сберегательные книжки…

— Вам плохо?

Киеши сидел, согнувшись и вцепившись в колено. Его пальцы побелели, а губы стали синюшные, как у инфарктника. Ай, встав на одно колено, робко взяла его за локоть.

— Сейчас пройдет, — прошипел Киеши сквозь зубы и уткнулся лбом ей в плечо.

— Какая сцена, — сладко пропел Ханамия.

Ай посмотрела сквозь него с холодным лицом и вернулась к Киеши. Ханамия ухмыльнулся. Он прекрасно знал, почему она его игнорирует, эта молодая, некрасивая женщина с телом мальчика-подростка и бесцветным плоским лицом.

— Шеф, — Киеши был к ней очень близко, поэтому голос Ай звучал тихо, почти интимно, — давайте вы поедете домой? Весь крупняк вы вытащили, с помощником я поговорила, остались всякие мелочи. Мы с ребятами управимся минут за двадцать.

— Точно?

Ханамия видел, как по шее Киеши скатилась крупная капля пота.

— Совершенно, — Ай закивала.

Киеши, явно совершив над собой усилие — его плечи напряглись и застыли — отпустил колено и откинулся на стену.

— Тогда неси цветы.

— Это все из-за погоды, — Ай сочувственно погладила его по рукаву. — Дождь. У мамы тоже вставной сустав разболелся. 

— Да нет, — Киеши принужденно улыбнулся. — Просто не люблю одинокие смерти.

Ай, вздохнув, поднялась и завернула за угол.

— Ханамия, просто помолчи.

Непогода сгустилась, серенький вялый свет растворился в преддождевом сумраке. В галерее потемнело, листва миндаля казалась почти черной. На лицо Киеши тоже словно бы наползла темнота: он как будто осунулся, четче проступили мешки под глазами, щеки запали.

— Идем, вот-вот польет, — Ханамия встал и отряхнул брюки. — Воспитательница тебя отпустила.

Киеши посмотрел на него усталым, полубессмысленным взглядом. Из-за расплывшихся зрачков его глаза казались черными и ненормально блестящими. Ханамия протянул ему руку:

— Вставай.

Киеши его проигнорировал. Он поднимался целую вечность. На полпути застыл в странной полусогнутой позе, вцепившись в колено и размеренно дыша. Его левая нога от колена и ниже на мгновение показалась Ханамии негнущейся высохшей веткой, которую Киеши зачем-то спрятал в штанину и затем в кроссовок. Киеши медленно выпрямился и прислонился к стене, прикрыв глаза. Он загнанно дышал, на лице его обильно выступил пот вперемешку с болью.

— Вот это, оказывается, теперь и называется удачной операцией? — Ханамия подпустил в голос ехидцы.

— Ханамия, я же просил…

Киеши всухую облизнул побледневшие губы. Ханамия, не выдержав соблазна, прижался к нему на мгновение и жадно поцеловал горчащий иссушенный рот.

— Кажется, меня возбуждает твоя боль.

— А меня — нет. — Киеши холодно посмотрел на него сверху вниз, отодвинул с дороги и, стараясь прихрамывать незаметно, пошел шаркающей походкой к двери квартиры, у которой его ждала Ай с букетом хризантем в охапке и ароматическими палочками в другой.

Ханамия не стал ждать, пока они все соберутся, чтобы помолиться и почтить усопшего, как положено. Киеши, сентиментальный дурак, как будто тебе заплатят за подобную услугу или это нужно человеку, которого нашли через две недели после смерти лишь потому, что соседку начали беспокоить запах и мухи.

Ханамия так и сказал Киеши, когда тот спустился и открыл ему дверь в бело-голубой пикап.

— Однажды старичка обнаружили через три года после смерти, — Киеши сел в машину и пристегнул сначала Ханамию, который попытался проигнорировать ремень безопасности, а потом пристегнулся сам. — Потому что он жил на отшибе и ни с кем не общался.

— И что?

— И к тому времени, кроме костей, от него ничего не осталось, — сказал Киеши.

— К чему это? Я тебя не об этом спрашивал, — Ханамия скривился.

— Ты меня вообще ни о чем не спрашивал, — Киеши смотрел только на дорогу. Он снял маску и белый шуршащий костюм и остался в черной рубашке с логотипом своей клининговой фирмы, джинсах и кепке. Ханамия ткнулся ему в плечо и глубоко вдохнул. Пахло кондиционером для белья, каким-то дезодорантом — соль и хвоя, — табаком. Но подо всем этим пряталась тонкая противная нотка иной горечи. Ханамия поморщился.

— Есть запахи, от которых, единожды почувствовав, сложно освободиться, — сказал Киеши словно бы между прочим. — Их давно уже нет, но ты все равно продолжаешь их чувствовать. Очень въедливые.

— От тебя просто воняет, вот и все.

— Ну прости…

— Поэтому мы сейчас поедем ко мне, в мою чудесную квартиру с моей чудесной ванной, и ты засядешь в нее и будешь отмываться, пока не заскрипишь.

— Это предложение? — Киеши все еще не улыбался, и Ханамия понял, что это его почему-то тревожит, цепляет его и заставляет чувствовать неуверенность. Заставляет, потому что неуверенность для Ханамии всегда была чуждым и непривычным чувством.  
— Если у тебя есть выбор, тогда это предложение. А выбора нет.

Киеши на это ничего не ответил. Набухшие тучи наконец прорвало. Дождь потек густо, как вода из крана, и тут же скрыл и размазал деревья, дома, указатели и серую ленту дороги. Киеши включил дворники и снизил скорость. Из-за голубоватой подсветки приборной доски тени на лице Киеши пролегли еще глубже, превратив его в маску безмятежной, глубокой усталости. Дворники гоняли воду по лобовому стеклу без малейшего эффекта. 

— Я думал, поедем по мосту через Токийский залив, но в такую погоду в этом нет смысла, — мягко сказал Киеши. — Поедем в объезд.

Только через мгновение Ханамия понял, что это был вопрос.

— Интересно, когда эта твоя Ай устанет от такой работы? — ответил Ханамия вопросом на вопрос.

Они не ехали, а словно бы плыли сквозь дождь. Кабина машины превратилась в душный батискаф. Стекло рядом с Ханамией запотело.

— Я думаю, не устанет, — Киеши на развилке свернул направо, и Ханамия понял, что они поедут, скорее всего, через Нарасино и Утикаву. — Она помогает людям и приносит пользу. Это очень подкупает.

— А ты хорошо платишь?

— Достаточно, — сдержанно отозвался Киеши. — На нашу работу всегда есть спрос.

— Убирать за мертвецами, от которых отказались семьи, — Ханамия покачал головой, — таким прежде занимались неприкасаемые.

— Предрассудки, — Киеши сохранял нейтральный тон. — Не говоря уже о том, что это востребованные услуги, фирма досталась мне в наследство от дедушки. К тому же мы занимаемся не только одинокими смертями или случаями, в которых семьи не готовы иметь дело с уборкой.

— Вау, чем же еще?

— Убираемся на местах преступления после того, как криминологи все обследуют.

— Потрясающе.

— За это хорошо платят, — Киеши пожал плечами.

Они въехали под развязку, и над ними раскинулись плавные обводы моста, растянувшиеся под дождем.  
— Не думал, что тебе это настолько не нравится…

— Мне это просто странно, — “я просто хотел ужалить тебя в печень, идиот”.

— …Особенно учитывая то, как мы встретились.

Киеши затормозил на светофоре. Дворники метались по стеклу со странным тикающим звуком. Дождь навевал скуку. Ханамия зевнул.

Во взрослой жизни они встретились у похожего жилого комплекса, только на окраине Токио. Вот уж где действительно были трущобы, социальное жилье и кучная застройка. Дом словно бы перекрывал устье слившихся воедино узких проходов-щелей, еле пробившихся через толпу разнокалиберных мэншнов. Ханамия взбирался по чистой, но мрачноватой лестнице, вынужденный на каждом пролете обходить людей, набившихся в этот не слишком дружелюбный дом в каких-то невероятных количествах. Все говорили очень тихо. Не слишком опрятная женщина в домашней юкате достаточно громко бормотала прямо в ухо юноше с безупречной укладкой:

— Года четыре прожили бок о бок. Кто бы мог подумать? Жила совершенной затворницей, только помощница к ней ходила. И целыми днями за дверью тишина, а иногда ночью как начнет бродить туда-сюда, стучать, переставлять что-то. И стонет, и стонет. Мы уж помощницу просили — сводите ее к доктору что ли...

На другом этаже шептали:  
— От сердца умерла. Говорят, нашла помощница, а она лежала лицом в пол — упала, значит, а вокруг куча таблеткой, и она прямо лицом в залежах таблеток. Вот такое вот сердце…

И на следующем:  
— А я и понятия не имела, что она это Она, Уцуномия Ханами. Я на ее концерт ходила, когда помоложе была, такая она красавица — беленькая, фарфоровая, улыбается всегда, и голос чудесный. У меня тогда ее плакат висел на стене. Я бы на эту старуху и не подумала.

Ближе к нужному этажу стало вообще не протолкнуться, и Ханамии пришлось поработать локтями. Зато рядом с квартирой никого не было. Толпа как будто закончилась на верхней ступеньке. Ханамия помедлил несколько мгновений. В углу рядом с соседней квартирой женщина в очках и с бесконечно раздраженным лицом что-то шипела невысокой фигуре в белом защитном костюме. Ханамия решил, что не хочет их отвлекать. Дверь в квартиру была открыта, и Ханамия просто зашел. Темный коридор немедленно стиснул его в удушливых объятиях книжных полок, бесконечных коробок на полу, низкого потолка и густых запахов пыли, телесного нездоровья и какого-то очистителя с медицинским душком. В кухне, под тусклой лампочкой дневного света толклись люди в масках и защитных костюмах, собирая в коробки посуду, крупы и содержимое холодильника.  
“Стоит ли мне поговорить с ними?” — подумал Ханамия, слегка раздраженный собственной нерешительностью, и свернул в единственную комнатку этой убогой квартирки.

— Ой, — еще один человек в белом тер лоб. Люстра, о которую он стукнулся головой, опасно раскачивалась, тени метались по окну, потолку, человеку и иконостасу из фотографий на одной из стен. Запах здесь был настолько плотным, что Ханамия не выдержал и закрыл рот и нос рукой.

И тут человек заметил его.

— Почему вы здесь? Прессе сюда нельзя, — Киеши Теппей стянул маску с лица.

“Темная лошадка этого сезона”, — пронеслась в голове у Ханамии цитата из спортивного журнала. Его оторопь быстро проходила. Ханамия вдруг подумал, что, вполне вероятно, ему только что очень крупно повезло. Потому что это Киеши, а не какой-то безликий человек, превращенный в функцию от работы, перед которым нужно будет изображать невесть что. С Киеши Ханамия мог быть откровенным. 

— Вам нужно уйти, — мягко сказал Киеши, подойдя к границе света.

Ханамия убрал руку от лица.

— Привет. Знаешь, кто я?

— Ханамия, — вежливая полуулыбка стекла с его лица, зрачки расширились.

— Ханами Уцуномия — это псевдоним. Настоящее имя моей матери — Каюми Ханамия.

Киеши долго смотрел на него, и Ханамии показалось, что его взгляд совершенно бессмысленный, как будто он ушел в себя и потерялся.

— Вон, посмотри, — Ханамия ткнул в фотографии на стене.

Стена была завешена в несколько слоев: плакаты разных годов наползали друг на друга, поверх них висели фотопортреты, фото с концертов, вот его мать пожимает руку премьер-министру, улыбается рядом с Киеши Хикавой, принимает цветы от поклонников. А вот центр композиции — Ханамия в хакама в три года, в пять, в семь, Ханамия в детском саду, Ханамия в школьной форме — от младшей школы до старшей, хмурый Ханамия в форме выпускника университета с дипломом в руках. Ханамия вдруг понял, что один на всех фотографиях.

— Она правда моя мама, — тихо сказал он. — Просто она всегда фотографировала…

— И умерла в одиночестве, — Киеши произнес это без малейшего осуждения в голосе.  
— А вот это не твое дело, — окрысился Ханамия.

— Ты что-нибудь хочешь забрать?

— И ты так просто возьмешь и отдашь мне, что я попрошу? — Ханамия недоверчиво прищурился.

— Ну ты же наследник, — Киеши пожал плечами.

“А ты — идиот и не лечишься”, — подумал Ханамия.

— Выбирай, а я сейчас принесу коробку, — Киеши с неожиданной грацией для его роста выскользнул из комнаты.

Ханамия прошелся вдоль стен. Мебель большей частью вынесли. У стенного шкафа сняли дверцы, и тот неуютно выставил на показ пустые полки. Часть пола сняли, обнажив въевшееся бурое пятно. Оно притягивало Ханамию как магнитом. Он сел на корточки. Ничем не пахло.

“Ну вот и все, старая грымза, — Ханамия с сожалением понял, что печали в его мыслях больше, чем злорадства. — Вот и все”.

— Так и слизистую сжечь можно, — нейтрально сказал Киеши.

Ханамия верил в него до последнего — в то, что Киеши кого-нибудь приведет: адвоката его матери, ту самую вечно раздраженную женщину из коридора, своих приятелей из кухни, может быть, сразу полицейского. “Этот человек бросил свою мать умирать в одиночестве”, — Ханамия отчетливо представил себе голос, полный праведного возмущения. Киеши пришел один и принес большую картонную коробку.

— Определился?

— Хочу все украшения, — Ханамия капризно сморщил нос.

— Их все вынесли, как только нашли твою маму, — Киеши маркером ставил на коробку какие-то пометки.

— Почему ты не говоришь тело? — поинтересовался Ханамия.

Киеши скользнул по нему непрозрачным потухшим взглядом и отвернулся. 

— У нас у всех тела. Этого слишком мало для упоминания.

— Зря ты принес такую большую коробку, — помолчав, сказал Ханамия. — Мне столько не нужно.

— Моих рук хватит? — Киеши протянул ему ладони.

“Таких рук хватит на что угодно”, — подумал Ханамия.

Один из шкафов целиком занимали фотоальбомы, в два ряда плотно втиснутые на полки. Ханамия выбрал один из них, какой-то снизу, ткнув в него почти наугад. В бельевом шкафу, в который Киеши, к удивлению Ханамии, залез без всякого смущения, под слоем французских кружев и батиста нашлась еще одна фотография — небольшая, в простой рамке. Из темноты выступало лицо Ханамии — по-детски круглощекого и такого же восторженного, и его матери. Они сидели, склонившись друг к другу, и смотрели на бенгальский огонь. Белые искры плясали у Ханамии в зрачках и освещали улыбку его матери.

— Самое ценное обычно хранят в сейфах и трусах, — нейтрально заметил Киеши.

— Я слышу в твоих словах немалый опыт, — фотография притягивала Ханамию, как нечто непристойное, выставленное на всеобщее обозрение. Порнография души. — Мне это не нужно, — тихо сказал он.

— Тогда можно я возьму?

Кажется, Киеши не шутил.

— Конечно, если ты не против.

— Собираешь коллекцию трофеев, как маньяки?

Киеши пожал плечами:

— Вряд ли твоя мать хотела выставить это на всеобщее обозрение.

— Поступай как знаешь.

— Подожди меня в машине, она на улице, у дома. Белый пикап с синей эмблемой сбоку, — попросил Киеши, — если нас увидят вместе, набросятся, как только мы выйдем на лестницу — ведь ты в гражданском.

Ханамия покладисто кивнул. Он думал, что вот теперь-то Киеши одумается… Он пришел через долгие двадцать минут, пустил Ханамию в машину — в дурацкий пикап с одним только сплошным передним сиденьем, на котором, наверное, могли уместиться сразу трое — и потом долго и неторопливо курил, опершись на капот и стряхивая пепел прямо на землю.

— Киеши, молись, чтобы не поймали, иначе оштрафуют, — крикнул ему Ханамия в приоткрытое окно.

Киеши глянул на него и потом медленно и со вкусом перекрестился.  
— Ты христианин, что ли? — спросил у него шокированный Ханамия.

— Нет, — Киеши поправил зеркальце заднего вида, — я просто верующий, а это самый быстрый способ совершить ритуальное действие. 

— Во что верующий? — Ханамия чувствовал себя огорошенным.

— Во все и что-нибудь, — Киеши положил руку ему за плечи, чтобы вырулить со стоянки. Ханамия даже не сразу сообразил назвать ему адрес.

По дороге Киеши сообщил, что его мать кремировали, но еще не похоронили. “Пойдем на похороны”. И вот теперь Ханамия понял, что Киеши и в самом деле все просчитал: усыпил бдительность, заманил в машину, и теперь Ханамии было некуда от него деться — не выскакивать же на полном ходу. Всю дорогу до дома Ханамия шипел на Киеши, потом шипел и ругался, потом просто ругался. Киеши кротко молчал. И только встав у дома Ханамии — низкоэтажного, с собственным небольшим садом и альпийской горкой для жильцов, с широкими карамельными окнами, — Киеши, заблокировав двери, мирно предложил не ссориться, и ну не хочешь на похороны и не надо. Но хотя бы разок съездить.

— Ты предлагаешь мне потратить время, поехать непонятно куда…

— Хочешь, я поеду с тобой, — сказал Киеши.

Тень скрывала верхнюю половину его лица. Рот на свету улыбался, по глазам было ничего не понять.

— Разве что ты нормально побреешься, но ты вряд ли на это способен.

Это был совершенно детский способ оставить за собой последнее слово. Ханамии не понравилось. Он на прощание оглянулся на машину. Киеши растерянно поглаживал подбородок.

В следующий раз он пришел чисто выбритый, с саке и с цветами, Ханамия запер квартиру, и они поехали на кладбище. Киеши, с трудом присев — у него опять болела нога, — вытер семейное надгробие, поставил угощение, зажег лампадку. 

— Хочешь что-нибудь сказать?

— Иначе я бы сюда не приехал, — Ханамия одернул пиджак и пригладил волосы. — Старая тварь, — заорал он, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха. — Мало ты мне крови попортила? Какая такая благотворительность, старая идиотка? Совсем из ума выжила, ничего не оставить сыну? Не зря я с тобой разругался. Одинокая смерть? Так тебе и надо! Бабушку с дедушкой в могилу свела, так что так тебе и надо! — его голос дал позорного петуха. — Жди меня на том свете, еще сочтемся!  
Он выдохнул и, как положено, низко поклонился гранитному памятнику. Киеши протянул ему чашечку саке. 

— Не охрип? 

— Немножко.

— А сам?

— Я за рулем.

Киеши пил чай из термоса. Гораздо позже Ханамия вдруг подумал, что, пожалуй, ту их встречу можно было считать свиданием и, таким образом, первое их свидание состоялось на кладбище. 

“С другой стороны, — думал Ханамия под убаюкивающий стук дождя по крыше пикапа, — наверное, обычное дело при такой профессии…”

Киеши рулил, не обращая на него внимания. Его рот сжался в полоску несчастья.

“Болит, наверное”, — предположение связалось узлом предвкушения у Ханамии в низу живота.

— Болит, наверное, — он подпустил в голос сочувствия, — у тебя с собой таблетки?

Ханамия залез в бардачок, на девяноста процентов уверенный, что обезболивающего там нет. Киеши сделал такое движение, как будто хотел его остановить. Обезболивающего в бардачке действительно не было, зато была фотография Ханамии, его мамы и бенгальских огней.

— Я думал, ты ее выбросил… — Ханамии казалось, что если он подержит фотографию в руках чуть дольше, у него появится химический ожог.

Киеши, притормозив, забрал у него фотографию и положил ее обратно в бардачок. Его рук хватало на то, чтобы дотянуться куда угодно.

— Как я мог, — мягко сказал он, — это ведь самый важный мой трофей.

Дождь и не думал останавливаться. “Как на мойку съездить”, — Ханамия бездумно пялился в окно.

— Поехали скорей домой.

Киеши осторожно прибавил газу.

Дом Ханамии под струями дождя выглядел почти что празднично: леденцовой палочкой сияла прозрачная кабина лифта, фонарики на газоне перед домом мягко светились, большие стеклянные двери звали войти. На одном из этажей кто-то или вышел за дверь или, наоборот, вернулся, и светильники на его пути плавно зажглись длинной вереницей.

— Пошли? — кажется, Киеши не понимал, почему Ханамия медлит.

Ханамия молча открыл дверь. Они промокли до нитки, пока дошли до дверей. Консьерж за стойкой едва не подпрыгнул, увидев Ханамию с Киеши, и принялся судорожно кланяться. Ханамия с удовольствием подумал, что в достаточной степени его напугал. Киеши вежливо поклонился в ответ. В лифте они оба молчали. Киеши внимательно поглядывал на Ханамию, и тот что-нибудь и придумал бы резкое в ответ, беспокойся он чуть меньше.

Перед дверью квартиры он долго искал ключи.

— Ханамия? — Киеши дотронулся до него голосом.

— Я потерял ключи, — с облегчением выдохнул Ханамия. — Как насчет…

Киеши протянул ему связку.

— Ты просто забыл в машине.

Ханамия посмотрел ему в лицо. Никто не умел быть таким проницательным и жестоким, как Киеши. Вот у кого ему надо было учиться.

— Поедем к тебе? — ключи на ладони у Киеши насмешливо блестели. И даже в шуме дождя Ханамии послышался вдруг шуршащий смех.

Ключ с щелчком вошел в замок и плавно в нем повернулся.

— Нет, — мягко, но твердо сказал Киеши. — Ты, кажется, что-то говорил о консультации?

За порогом квартиры колыхалась темнота. Киеши втолкнул Ханамию в нее и закрыл за ними дверь.

* * *

Вещи беспрекословно слушались Киеши, даже квартира Ханамии, строптивая и неуютная, как ее хозяин, опасалась вредить Киеши. Он вошел, и свет послушно зажегся, осветив минималистичную мебель, белые полы, белые потолки, белые люстры и бело-серые пустые стены. В этой квартире можно было есть с пола, но жить в ней было неуютно. Квартиру покупала и обустраивала мама.  
Ханамия стесненно вздохнул. Единственным островком жизни в углу гостиной светился аквариум. Ханамия, небрежно сбросив обувь, первым делом подошел к нему и постучал по стеклу. Он волновался: ему казалось, рыбки приболели. Номер первый чаще всего спал в водорослях, у номера третьего исчез аппетит, номер четвертый начал прятаться от Ханамии. Второго номера у него в рыбках не было, потому что не хватало еще рыбку назвать как дурацкого сейриновского пса.

Киеши ходил за его спиной. Раздался шорох, зашумел чайник, стукнули чашки. Ханамия смотрел в окно, политое с обратной стороной черной водой, и думал, что понятия не имеет, сколько у него осталось времени. Он дождался, пока Киеши в мутном оконном отражении усядется на диван (тоже белый, господи, кто вообще покупает белые велюровые диваны?) и со вздохом облегчения положит ногу на пуфик.

— Проконсультируешь в долг?

— Просто рассказывай, — Киеши потер лицо, и оно как будто смялось, и усталость проступила на нем еще ясней.

— Я рехнулся, — просто сказал Ханамия, усаживаясь подле него.

Сначала он думал, что ему мерещится. Началось все с мелочей: переставленная зубная щетка, потерянная пряжка от ремня.

— Однажды я проснулся, — Ханамия следил, как номер третий клюет номера четвертого в плавник, — и понял, что лежу на полу, и кровати подо мной нет.

— Лунатизм? — Киеши казался непробиваемым.

Кровати не было. Просто не было. А на следующую ночь она опять появилась. Еще были упавшие шкафчики по всей квартире, пропавшие занавески, трещина в стене, которая пропала на другой день. Ханамия просыпался и слышал, что в коридоре кто-то плачет, хотя в коридоре никого не было, и он потом битый час по всей квартире искал сначала спрятанный динамик, а потом возможные скрытые камеры и ничего не нашел. Подобного было много, и Ханамия в определенный момент задохнулся и замолчал. 

Ему то и дело снилась мать. Она сидела на его диване в своем любимом красном платье, качала ногой, обутой в его тапочек и пила чай из его любимой белой кружки, после каждого глотка широко открывая рот и вытирая уголки — привычка, которую он терпеть не мог. Она ничего больше не делала, просто сидела и пила чай.

— Сейчас, — Ханамия сходил на кухню, отыскал свою любимую чашку и принес Киеши. — Смотри.

На краешке чашки застыла розоватая клякса, напоминающая след от помады. Киеши повертел кружку в руках.

— А что ты сам об этом думаешь? — спросил он нейтрально и осторожно добавил, — Ты уверен, что не ходишь во сне, например?

Ханамия, который начал разговор с того, что признал собственную невменяемость, потерял терпение и прошипел:

— Хватит строить из себя дурачка. Ты вообще знаешь, что про тебя говорят?

— А что про меня говорят? — Киеши поднял брови.

— Что ты упокаиваешь духов, — Ханамия победно на него посмотрел. Киеши молча разглядывал чашку. Пауза затянулась.

— И это доказывает, что у тебя нет лунатизма или чего-то еще, из-за чего у тебя вдруг сами собой трескаются стены? — холодно спросил Киеши.

— Нет, — Ханамия не любил быть терпеливым, — это доказывает, что совершенно не важно, что со мной и что я обо всем этом думаю, ты можешь решить эту проблему на своем уровне. Я слышал, вашу фирму постоянно нанимают и хорошо платят, потому что только после вашей уборки люди соглашаются покупать квартиры покойников.

— Ханамия, а если это просто маркетинговый ход?

Ханамии было противно самому от себя. Он просто отчаялся. Он привык полагаться на мозги. Но оказалось, что знание всех когнитивных искажений не способно подготовить к ситуации, в которой просыпаешься, лежа на голом полу под круглым отверстием в потолке на том месте, где еще вчера вечером была люстра, и глядя на тьму, которая сочится из него. Он знал, как темнота влияет на человеческие инстинкты. Но что, если все это происходит днем?..

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне помог, — Ханамия отобрал у Киеши чашку и с большим удовольствием шваркнул ее об пол. Осколки брызнули во все стороны, Киеши вздрогнул. — Ты мне веришь?

Это был риторический вопрос. Ханамия сам себе не верил. А еще — не доверял людям.

— Верю, — сказал Киеши и взял его за руку.

Ханамия с удивлением понял, что он, судя по языку тела, говорит правду. Ханамия и в него не верил, тем более в слухи, о которых сам заговорил. Это была попытка переложить свою ношу на плечи другого.

— Тогда сделай что-нибудь.

* * *  
К полуночи дождь прекратился.

Киеши плохо спал, то проваливаясь в дрему, то выплывая из нее. Боль в колене якорем держала его на поверхности, не давая погрузиться в сон. После дождя наступила оглушительная тишина, поэтому он и услышал, как во входную дверь кто-то скребется. Киеши несколько секунд уговаривал себя встать. Ханамия спал, повернувшись к нему спиной, и в жидком полумраке комнаты его лопатки казались выточенными из мрамора. И коленная чашечка Киеши как будто тоже стала мраморной: инородной и тяжелой. Он, наконец встал — подниматься с матраса, лежащего на полу, было неудобно, по-быстрому натянул штаны и футболку и побрел ко входной двери.

За ней его ждал консьерж. Киеши видел его только таким, с налипшим на лицо страхом. 

— Ах, — консьерж подобострастно улыбнулся. — Извините, что так поздно. Я подумал, что, если вы не спите, то все в порядке…

Киеши попытался изобразить любезную улыбку, но у него плохо получилось.

— Вот, — консьерж протянул ему целую стопку.

Киеши мельком ее просмотрел — на первый взгляд, ничего, кроме рекламы в ней не было. Между тем консьерж подошел к нему вплотную и принялся шептать про то, что в квартире снизу у беременной женщины начались осложнения, и ее раньше срока увезли в больницу, а в квартире сверху у бабушки семейства произошел третий инсульт за два года, и родные боятся, что старушку парализует, на днях лифт застрял между этажами, и молодой профессор из квартиры 15а кричал, буквально кричал что-то ужасное в переговорное устройство, а в квартире 20б из кранов вместо воды хлынула густая ржавая жижа, и…

— А у вас как дела? — спросил Киеши, благожелательно улыбнувшись.

Консьерж смешался.

— У меня все в порядке.

— Жена? Дочь? — напирал Киеши.

Ах, все чудесно. Жена увлеклась вязанием, вот, новая жилетка, и дочка такая умница.

— Обязательно передавайте им привет, — Киеши вежливо поклонился, дождался растерянного поклона в ответ и закрыл дверь. Некоторое время за ней было тихо, и Киеши представил, как консьерж наклоняется и прижимается ухом к двери, а потом тихие шаги неуверенно прошаркали в сторону лифта. Может быть, он зря подумал это про этого маленького человечка.  
Свет работал только в ванной и на кухне.

Киеши включил чайник, сел за стол и принялся разбирать стопку, которую принес консьерж. В самом низу ему попалось письмо. На конверте стоял адрес дома, но не квартиры. “Киеши Теппею”. Ему писала Томоко из Киото.

“Уважаемый Киеши, — писала Томоко, — к сожалению, я не до конца записала ваш адрес, поэтому отправляю письмо наугад в надежде, что оно все-таки попадет вам в руки. Спасибо вам большое за помощь в прошлом году. Не представляю, какими словами выразить вам благодарность, поэтому, с вашего разрешения, предпочту выразить ее делом. Я поговорила с господином Хитате, и он сказал, что будет просто счастлив предоставить вам помещение под ваши нужды. Съем жилья для вас и ваших работников тоже не представляет сложностей…”

Читать это письмо было сплошным удовольствием: стройные, летящие вертикальные строчки, забота в каждом иероглифе. Киеши тихо сложил его, сначала отодвинул, потом положил обратно в конверт и спрятал в стопку пестрых объявлений. Допил чай, выключил свет.

Ханамия спал очень тихо, его плечо, белеющее в темноте, казалось совершенно неподвижным. Киеши осторожно сел, а потом лег. Колено тут же начало ныть. Надо было выпить обезболивающего. Киеши обессиленно закрыл глаза. Больше всего он устал именно от боли. Он хотел прикорнуть, но это ему никак не удавалось. Рамы отрезали весь шум, и Киеши начало казаться, что он в пузыре, из которого стремительно выкачивают воздух. Он снова встал, выпил-таки обезболивающее с оттенком безнадежности, потому что не верил, что оно ему поможет, и, на ощупь найдя на полке фотоальбом, взял его и вернулся на кухню.

Там, за столом, на месте, на котором он только что пил чай, сидела мама Ханамии, не такая, какой он ее запомнил на фотографиях с места смерти — тощий птичий скелетик в дорогой юкате — а в полновластном свете ее красоты в зените. Одетая в кимоно, с оби, завязанным красивым узлом, она явно разочаровалась, увидев Киеши. По лицу ее мелькнула досада.

Киеши поклонился и тихо спросил:

— Чаю? Сигарету?

Она только досадливо от него отмахнулась и жадно уставилась в направлении спальни. Киеши еле подавил усталый вздох.

— Не будите его, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил он.

Она возмущенно поджала губы. Она почему-то не разговаривала со времен собственной смерти. “Может быть, это как-то связано с тем, что при жизни она была певицей?” — рассеянно думал Киеши, зажав дзабутон под мышкой. Ему осталась ванная.

По-своему это было даже хорошо: у Ханамии была роскошная ванна, анатомически удобная, хоть и тесноватая для Киеши. Он проверил, высохла ли она, и улегся в нее, подложив дзабутон под спину, со вздохом облегчения положил ноги на бортик и открыл альбом.

Насколько он знал, все остальные уничтожили. Теперь он жалел об этом: мама Ханамии превратила эти альбомы в своеобразный дневник памяти о нем. На каждой странице был Ханамия — она фотографировала его каждый день. На полях стояли какие-то пометки, очевидно, понятные только ей. Маленький Ханамия на фоне листвы, Ханамия на фоне парковой скамейки, Ханамия плачет, Ханамия смеется, Ханамия с огнем в глазах мучает лягушку. Еще она фотографировала его ночью. Фотография словно бы засвечена. Лицо Ханамии кажется лицом какого-то дебила — смятое, с перекошенным ртом и выражением бессмысленной эйфории, между веками — щелочки, в которые видны белки закатившихся глаз. Изо рта на подушку набежала слюна. Дальше этой фотографии Киеши никогда не хватало духа заглянуть. В этот раз он рывком перевернул страницу.

Ни на следующей, ни на той, что за ними, ничего не было: кто-то вырвал все фотографии, заботливо вставленные и подписанные, с такой яростью, что порвал уголки для фотографий. Киеши вздохнул и закрыл альбом.

У Ханамии на полочках толпились всякие средства для ванны — очевидно, купленные не им, потому что большинство из них было запечатано, если не считать парочки флаконов. Киеши выбрал морскую соль для ванны.

Когда он заглянул на кухню, мама Ханамии все еще сидела там. При виде Киеши она выпрямилась и поджала губы.

— Мне нужно выйти, — тихо предупредил Киеши, — пожалуйста, будьте благоразумны.

И, поскольку он ей не доверял, Киеши посыпал порог солью.

Мама Ханамии фыркнула и прищурилась. Киеши понял, что его осторожность была не напрасной. На галерее свежий ночной ветер бросил ему в лицо пригоршню капель с крыши. Светильники зажглись волной, разлив мягкое сияние в туманном предутреннем воздухе. Киеши вздохнул полной грудью. Колено сменило глухую боль на сладкую ноющую нотку. Киеши сбегал к машине и быстро вернулся. На третьем этаже лифт прилежно заклинило, свет выключился. Киеши вздохнул и перекрестился заученным движением — это было самое быстрое. Лифт, одумавшись, резво доехал до нужного этажа и выпустил Киеши с подобострастным “дзиньк”.

Мама Ханамии почти сумела выбраться в коридор, протиснувшись в крошечный зазор между двумя крупными кристаллами соли.

— Госпожа Ханамия, — Киеши укоризненно покачал головой.

Она выглядела разозленной, а не пристыженной. Киеши, вздохнув, принес из ванной альбом, таз и сел на пол по другую сторону границы из соли.

— Знаете, дело досталось мне от дедушки.

Киеши показал ей альбом и фотографию, которую достал из бардачка, и она замерла.

— И дедушка рассказывал мне про правило трех “п”: люди чаще всего хотят прощения, прощания и помощи. 

Киеши выдирал из альбома фотографии и складывал их в таз. Мама Ханамии провожала каждую горящим взглядом. На мгновение Киеши показалось, что они сейчас, подчинившись силе ее взгляда, вылетят из таза и воткнутся ему в тело, как сюрикены. Но этого не произошло.

— Я дал вам шанс, — тихо сказал Киеши, — а вы им не воспользовались.

Напоследок он вытащил из рамки фотографию с бенгальскими огнями и заметку, которая был за ней спрятана. Заметку он тут же положил в таз, а на фотографию долго-долго смотрел, не решаясь с ней расстаться.

Когда он поднял глаза, госпожа Ханамия смотрела на него, ровно и красиво сидя на коленях, изящно расправив рукава. Глаза ее улыбались. Она смотрела на Киеши, и в лице ее была уверенность. “Ну-ну”, — словно бы говорила она.

Киеши достал зажигалку. Фотографии горели нехотя, трудно и воняли. Киеши выкурил сигареты три, пока от них остался неприятный, жирный пепел. Все, о чем он думал в это время — лишь бы не сработала пожарная сигнализация и лишь бы выдержал таз. Оба его желания исполнились. Киеши выбросил таз вместе с пеплом и фотоальбом в мусорный пакет и туда же положил фотоальбом, густо присыпав солью.

— Опять надымил? — Ханамия сонно тер глаза кулаком.

— Ага, помогал, как ты и просил.

— О. Ну, спасибо, — Ханамия, наклонившись, поцеловал Киеши. 

Следом за поцелуем сразу пришла боль. Ханамия, зевнув, непринужденно уселся ему на колени. Киеши уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, пережидая приступ боли.

— Ханамия, — выдавил он сквозь зубы, — скажи, когда ты понял, что ты мертвый? 

Если он рассчитывал смутить Ханамию или застать врасплох, ему это не удалось. Он разве что на мгновение стал очень тяжелым, а потом встал и пересел на другой стул.

— Дашь сигарету? Раз уж мне нечего терять.

Киеши понял, что не сможет встать.

— Сам возьми.

Ханамия фыркнул и поднялся. Собственная нагота ни в малой степени не смущала и не тяготила его. Она была для него естественна — все равно вся непристойность сосредоточилась у Ханамии в лице. Он закурил, невинно опустив ресницы и вложив сигарету в угол хищного подвижного рта.

— Помнишь, как мы поссорились после третьей, кажется, встречи?

Взгляд Ханамии полностью разбил ощущение дремотной невинности на его лице. 

— Нет, — сказал он, прищурившись. Ложь была у него в крови.

— Я уехал в Киото. Меня позвали убраться в доме бывшего дедушкиного друга — семья не справилась. Я уехал, и это было так хорошо. Киото меньше Токио и как-то уютней. Я как-то на автобусной остановке встретил двух майко. Нога у меня совсем перестала болеть. Семья дедушкиного друга встретила меня как родного. У них своя типография. Убираться мне помогала внучка, и мы потом пили чай на веранде — она, дедушка и я. Мы для него поставили его любимую чашку. Внучка его, конечно, не видела. Тогда как раз настало время красных кленов, и в самый разгар чаепития начался листопад.

Ханамия слушал, не перебивая, и Киеши было от этого очень не по себе.

— И после чаепития дедушка просто поклонился и ушел. Я так отвык от этого, — тихо сказал Киеши. — Я им тоже понравился, и теперь они зовут меня к себе. Ребята согласны.

Ханамия не затягивался, и сигарета просто продолжала тлеть у него во рту, превращаясь в пепел.

— Я понял, что умер, — сказал он, как ни в чем не бывало, — когда узнал, что мать ничего мне не завещала. Будь я жив, она бы никогда так не поступила. Хотя это скорее был последний аргумент. Я, конечно, не хотел верить. Но себя иногда достаточно сложно проанализировать, особенно учитывая игры сознания, обманы памяти и прочее. В этом смысле она для меня стала отличным индикатором — то, как буквально за несколько лет она опустилась. И то, что я этого не заметил.

Он, наконец, затянулся, столбик пепла упал ему на колено, он его вытер, но только размазал, оставив на коже серый след.

— Ты очень живой, — тихо сказал Киеши, Ханамия широко улыбнулся и приложил руку к сердцу, — мне сначала и в голову не пришло.

— А потом? — Ханамия польщенно улыбался.

— У меня очень болело колено, — тихо ответил Киеши, и улыбка Ханамии искривилась, — хотя давно не болело, но это так. Я захотел достать фотографию с бенгальскими огнями из рамки, иначе ее очень неудобно возить. А под ней была заметка про то, как твоя мама вернулась с гастролей, и в тот же вечер ты погиб из-за несчастного случая.

Ханамия встал, подошел к мусорному мешку и заглянул в него.

— Фу-у-у, ну и вонь.

Он выпрямился и прислонился к стене — белая тень на сером фоне.

— Значит, ей хватило фоток. А что ты приготовил для меня, Киеши Теппей, перед переездом в мирный Киото?

Киеши смотрел в его насмешливые глаза, и ему ужасно хотелось признаться, как жаль ему фотографии с бенгальскими огнями.

— Просьбу, — тихо ответил Киеши. Ему казалось, что он занес одну ногу над пропастью.

— Я весь внимание, — Ханамия вдруг рассмеялся. — Прости, прости. Это же потрясающе — мне, чтобы начать встречаться с Киеши Теппеем, понадобилось умереть.

— Не смешно.

— Да, я знаю, что связь в другую сторону, но блин, — Ханамия снова расхохотался, наверное, и не подозревая, что заронил в Киеши надежду. Если Ханамия признал, что они встречаются…

— Ханамия, пожалуйста, пусть у меня не болит колено, — тихо попросил Киеши.

Этого он явно не ожидал.

— Что? Колено?

— Ну да, каждый раз, когда мы рядом, оно начинает болеть, и как только я к тебе прикасаюсь… — сбивчиво зачастил Киеши.

Ханамия в один шаг подошел к нему и сжал ладонь на колене, ищуще глядя в лицо Киеши. Теперь это было не кокетство, не побочный эффект, теперь он знал, что делает, и хотел проверить свои силы. Ханамия решил сделать ему больно и посмотреть, куда их это приведет. Киеши отключился, всем телом врезавшись в мгновение бесконечной ослепительной боли, сначала раскатившейся по нему от макушки до начала памяти, а затем сжавшейся в крошечное черное острие где-то в солнечном сплетении.

Он пришел в себя на полу. На самом деле часть его сознания словно бы отделилась от тела, отрезанная гильотиной боли, и он теперь как будто со стороны слышал собственный глухой, вибрирующий стон, срывающийся на подвывание. То, что у него лицо соленое и мокрое, дошло до него еще позже, как и то, что он сидит, уткнувшись в голое, согревшееся плечо Ханамии, и тот шепчет что-то неразборчивое и растерянное, и гладит его по волосам.

— Все?

— Все, — у Киеши охрип и сорвался голос.

Ханамия, все такой же голый, отполз от него и уселся на пол, стащив со стула дзабутон, и теперь смотрел на него исподлобья недобрым, загнанным взглядом.

— Ладно, убедил.

Киеши знал, что пытаться от него чего-то добиться — бесполезно. Надо только ждать. Он доковылял до ящика, достал обезболивающее и выпил сразу две таблетки. Подумав, добавил еще половинку.

— До Киото, — хрипло сказал Киеши, — полтора часа на машине. У нас бывают заказы куда дальше. Мы выезжаем и на два дня, и на три. За такие командировки хорошо платят.

— Киеши, то есть, получается, тебе нужно опять сломать колено, чтобы меня изгнать? — Ханамия сидел, уткнувшись подбородком в колени. — Почему ты этого не сделаешь? Все соседи вздохнут свободно.

— Тебе жалко соседей?

Ханамия ухмыльнулся.

— Не дождешься, — Киеши уселся обратно, осторожно вытянув ногу. На удивление, ничего не болело, как будто та боль все в нем выжгла. Или… Он осторожно посмотрел на Ханамию.

— Давай попробуем, — Ханамия ему подмигнул и улыбнулся. — В конце концов, я уже умер, а тебя и это не остановит. К тому же, ты всегда можешь что-нибудь сделать со своим коленом.

— Или ты.

— Это слишком примитивно. Ты считаешь меня дураком?

Ханамия подошел и снова уселся ему на колени, на этот раз чрезвычайно осторожно, внимательно и без улыбки глядя ему в лицо, и Киеши столь же осторожно обнял его за талию, прислушиваясь к себе.

— Ты такой худой — я почти могу соединить пальцы, — пробормотал Киеши.

— Это у тебя такие пальцы, — проворчал Ханамия.

Киеши уткнулся лицом ему в плечо. Ханамия всегда был живым и настоящим. Ничего не изменилось. Киеши прикрыл глаза. Ханамия мягко положил руку ему на затылок и принялся перебирать волосы.

Все было очень плохо. Киеши подумал, что если Ханамия когда-нибудь попросит отпустить его — он не сможет. Потому что, и Киеши знал это наверняка, ему нужно будет не сломать колено, а вырезать из груди сердце. На это Киеши не был готов.


End file.
